A Demon's Story (HeadcanonOneshot)
by timethattravels171
Summary: A demon's past is a dark one indeed. Hello , this is my first headcanon and one-shot, so sorry if it's a little sloppy, rated K for blood, but that's about it. So I hope you enjoy


Black Butler: One-shotA Demon's Past

Dark trees hung over the path like hands hoping to grab a meal. A single carriage rumbled along, the driver weary of the oncoming path.

Inside the carriage was a boy, his face showing the boredom of the ride. He turned to the window catching the other passenger's reflection,

"When will we get there?" he asked, the other passenger checked a pocket watch.

"In about 45 minutes, sir…"

"Sebastian, entertain me…" the boy grumbled, Sebastian smiled, his amber eyes glinting.

"What shall I entertain you with?"

Ciel thought for a moment, his chin resting in his hand,

"Tell me a story…"

Sebastian chuckled into his glove, and received a piercing glare from the Earl sitting across from him,

"And what is so funny?" Ciel snapped, his eye sharp. Sebastian shook his head, and said, smoothly,

"Nothing, just caught in the moment, young sir."

Ciel turned his head to the window again,

"Well, get on with it then…" he said, sharply.

Sebastian lost his smile, and his eyes scanned the inside of the carriage. Ciel looked at him, somewhat surprised,

"Have you no story for me?"

"I do, but it's not a tale for children."

Ciel growled, knowing Sebastian knew he hated to be called a child. Sebastian didn't seem to be joking though, and instantly Ciel became intrigued,

"I think _I_ am more than capable to listen, so begin now."

Sebastian looked at him with glowing eyes, Ciel shivered. Sebastian got up from his seat, and sat down next to Ciel. Ciel was confused, why was Sebastian acting like this?

"It begins a long time ago, way before you, and anyone in London were even thought of…"

Ciel was instantly mesmerized by the story, his eyes gleaming with interest.

A long time ago, way before anyone in London, or England that matter, was even thought of, there was small farm boy. This farm boy had no name, forced to slavery before even gaining a name, and was just called, the little farm boy.

Early one day, the farm boy had grown tired of being pushed around by his master. He grabbed a wooden scythe, and began his days work, but by nightfall, he knew, everything would change.

Later, as the sun was going down the boy's master, who went by the name of Lyon, came to check to see if the boy was doing his chores. The boy pretending to working, his overgrown black hair hiding the smile his face held. Lyon paced around him, complaining about how he didn't do something the way he wanted it done, the boy didn't care. The boy looked up at his master, his eyes focused on Lyon's chest. The boy raised his scythe, and swung, running through Lyon's chest.

Blood sprayed the boy's face, and tattered clothes, but he didn't care. His face held a impish smile, and his eyes lost their color as he drove the scythe deeper into Lyon's chest. Lyon's screams of agony just served as another reason to kill him quickly.

People started shuffle in the nearby huts, obviously hearing Lyon's cries. The boy gritted his teeth, letting go of the scythe, leaving it halfway emerged through Lyon's blood covered chest, his cries growing softer, and less frequent. The boy smiled, running into his little shack, and grabbing his belongings, and jumping out his back window. Laughing, he ran away from the group of huts, not knowing, he'd already been seen.

Only being free for what seemed like seconds, a large sword came down next to the boy, he barely jumped out of the way in time. A man who had been friends with Lyon had seen everything, his eyes great rage, he thrust the sword, piercing the boy's chest. The boy felt blood rise in throat, and he threw it up as the other man pulled the sword out of his chest. The boy's eyes began to lose color, as the blood from his fresh wound poured everywhere. The boy fell to the ground, his blood staining the ground around him. His breath coming out in ragged breaths, growing slower, and slower…

Until they stopped.

The man stood next to the boy

"Sorry, I knew ye be a small lad, but ye deserve ta go where you're goin'."

The boy woke up in a dark place, his chest burned like fire when he tried to stand up. In front of him was a gate, a dark, bloody gate. A booming voice sounded from inside,

"_**ENTER**_."

The boy jumped at the creaky sound of the gate opening, but walked forward anyway. His eyes began to glow red, not knowing his new future. The boy was emerged in the darkness, never to be seen the same again.


End file.
